The Times We Had
by Cheryl2004
Summary: Serena's father abuses her family, and Darien is her only escape. Can he help her get away? Rated for violence and language! R&R pls!*PLEASE PARDON THE FORMATS OF CH5&6 IF YOU CAN HELP ME FIX IT PLS TELL ME*
1. Default Chapter

The Times We Had  
  
Serena slammed her raw hand against the cold windowpane. Almost instantly the window flew open and she was lifted through it into the safe arms of her best friend, Darien. Her eye throbbed with pain and her face was smeared with fresh blood and tears. "Sere, I'll go get the cot to sleep on. Do you think I should bring tissues or cloths for your face?" Darien whispered.  
  
"Cloths. And ice." Serena sobbed as she touched another new bruise.  
  
When her ebony haired friend returned with the said items, Serena quickly cleaned up the blood with the cloth, and pressed the ice to her multi coloured eye. "What was it this time?" Darien asked bitterly as soon as the disheveled girl collected herself.  
  
Serena hesitated. "I was late home from school today because I got detention. When he got home, I…"  
  
Darien looked up at her when she paused. "You?"  
  
"He beat me." The tears began to well up again and a lump caught in her throat, "I didn't get my chores done… and he got mad."  
  
Darien pulled Serena close to him and he could feel her body trembling with fear. "It's okay Sere." He kissed the top of her head gently, "But why don't we call…"  
  
Serena pulled away violently and cut him off, "No. No, no! I won't call the police! Mom did that last time, but Dad just beat on her too when they left."  
  
"But Sere you have to do something about this. One of these days someone's going to get killed!" Darien was starting up an old argument that had gone on for years.  
  
The girl looked up at him, her face was numbed from the soothing coolness of the ice. She suddenly turned away, her face pained with a burden. Darien caught her chin in his fingers, "What is it?" He said softly.  
  
She looked at him knowingly. "You have to promise you won't tell…"  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"You know that murder that happened a few months ago, behind the…"  
  
Darien's heart started to slam against his rib cage. He was living next door to a murderer. His best friend's father was a murderer. "Dare?"  
  
"Sere, you can't just keep quiet about this."  
  
"I have to!" Serena screamed.  
  
A banging on the front door caused them both to freeze in complete terror. Serena clutched Darien's hand hard and she started to whimper softly. "You know what to do." He said simply as he went for the door.  
  
She tiptoed quickly across the blue shag carpet floor, and into Darien's walk in closet. In the ceiling of the closet there were pull down stairs that went into the attic. Serena grabbed the string with her pale hands and climbed the stairs silently. She pulled the stairs up behind her, and brought the string up as well, so that only she could open it.  
  
After what seemed like decades, she heard footsteps that came into the room. "Sere, it's okay. He's gone."  
  
Serena dropped the stairs slightly to make sure it was Darien and then came down. "What did he…"  
  
"He thought you might be here. He said that you had ran away because Sammy hit you in the face." Darien snorted on the last sentence.  
  
"How dare he blame it on Sammy!"  
  
"Sere, you should get some sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning when I hear your Dad's truck leave for work."  
  
Serena nodded, then curled up into Darien's warm bed while he slept on the cot. She closed the window, locked it, and shut the curtains so that no one could see her here. She fell asleep feeling safe. Darien always made her feel safe. His pillow had his scent laced through it, and she fell asleep peacefully.  
  
For it was the morning she dreaded, but she knew tomorrow for sure she would wake up alive. Other times she had never been so sure.  
  
  
  
AU: Hello everyone! What do you think? What will happen to Serena and her torn family? I need 5 reviews to post the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Serena woke up to the warm, crisp smell of fresh bacon. She got up and followed the mouth-watering scent to the kitchen, where Darien stood in front of the stove. She was conscious of the fact that her father might see her in the windows if he was home so she avoided them. "He left an hour ago." Darien told her without turning around.  
  
Serena came over to him and snatched a piece of bacon off of the hand painted dish. "Hey!" He tapped her hand lightly with the pancake flipper.  
  
They both set the table and ate breakfast in silence. Serena was beginning to fear going home even though it would be nine hours before she saw her father. She was already thinking of ways to spend her Saturday so she wouldn't think of the tyrant. "Darien, do you have to work today?"  
  
"Yes." He replied solemnly, "But you can come if you want. I might need help."  
  
Serena shook her head, "Dad works downtown, and if he comes into the store for some reason I'm in hot water. Then he'll also know I've been with you for a while."  
  
Darien nodded and concentrated on his now empty plate. "Well, you should go home now to make sure everything's alright. I have to go pick up my mom at the airport in a few hours."  
  
Serena rounded the table and gave him a hug. "I'll leave now. What'll I do if there's an emergency?"  
  
"I'll leave my cell on."  
  
She smiled then headed next door, to her house.  
  
When Serena got home, the pieces of her mother's favourite vase crunched beneath her slippers. One piece cut through their soft bottoms and sliced her foot. She yelped in pain, and then heard a rustling from upstairs. "Sammy?" She called as she painfully made her way up the stairs to the bathroom. She noted that there were bits of ripped magazines and various other sharp items strewn across the cream carpet, and furniture was wrecked and upturned. She would have to clean that up.  
  
Serena went to the bathroom and took off her slipper. The piece of glass remained implanted in the soft tissue of her delicate foot. She carefully pulled out the section of glass and cleaned the wound. Her brother stirred at the door. "Sammy! You scared me! Are you alright?"  
  
Sammy was wearing the clothes from the previous night. They were torn and he was beaten almost as badly as she was. "Where's mom?" Serena asked as she shuffled through the cabinet's contents for something to wrap her foot in.  
  
"Mom left…" Sammy said quietly, and without emotion.  
  
"What do you mean she left?" Serena stopped everything she was doing.  
  
"After you left, she did."  
  
"Why didn't you follow her?" She felt irritated that he hadn't gone as well.  
  
"I had to distract Dad to let her leave. When she did, Dad noticed and he fucking locked me in the basement for about two bloody hours! He went lookin' for you and mom."  
  
Serena began to weep as she sunk to the floor. Sammy sat on the toilet seat lid and did his best to comfort her by patting her on the back. "Why would she just leave us? Why didn't she come back?" Serena sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"Who would want to? She's scared." Sammy held back his tears as best he could, "She probably went to her friend's house. She usually does after you run off to your boyfriend's."  
  
Serena stood up finally. "Darien isn't my boyfriend." She said calmly.  
  
"He might as well be." Sammy left to go to his room.  
  
MEANWHILE…  
  
Darien stopped off at the gas station five minutes away from the airport. He walked towards it hesitantly. The police could trace his cell number and find out who he is, but on the payphone they couldn't.  
  
He dialed the number easily. For years he had the number memorized, but he never got further than dialing a couple numbers. This time he knew he had to do this. "Police Department, how can I direct your call?" The woman receptionist's voice answered.  
  
"Um… I need to talk to someone about an abuse case."  
  
"Children involved?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll connect you to Social Services. Constable Reeves will receive your complaint." She said as she connected him.  
  
Sweat began to form on Darien's brow. He wasn't sure that he was doing the right thing. He promised Serena… And what if they didn't believe him?  
  
AUTHOR: Hey everyone! Will the police act on Darien's complaint? Where is Serena's mother, and what will become of her family? R&R to find out! I need 5 reviews to post the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Serena had just finished cleaning the living room of broken glass and furniture when she heard her father's truck pull up. Her mind raced; she didn't realize how late it was because she had been so wrapped up in getting the house back to its original state.  
  
She was always the one who cleaned up after the fights her parents had. If she didn't make the house look just right she knew she was in for it. She could hear Sammy upstairs locking his door, and the birds singing their innocent lay.  
  
The door slammed, which made Serena jump, and she began to shake, her body wracked with fear. Her fear only grew because her father's temper grew worse, and as the threats grew more intense. "Serena!" Her father yelled, his voice slurred a bit. He had taken a detour to the bar on the way home, it sounded like.  
  
Serena quickly went up the stairs when she heard her father go through the hall to the kitchen. She cringed as she tripped on the last stair, but kept going. "Serena! I d-don't see dinner ready…" He slurred.  
  
When she didn't answer him, she heard him start up to the second level of the house searching for her. His tone grew angrier and more violent. Something smashed against the tiles on the bathroom floor, probably a vase that fell victim to his anger.  
  
Serena sat on her bed curled up; her body already anticipating the nature of her next beating. She hugged her knees to her chest and mildly wept. The door flung open and she flinched. Her vision was blurred by tears and she saw her father's misty figure stumble towards her. "How m-many times do I gotta tell you to stop bein' so selfish! I bet y-you al-already ate, and you left your family to starve…" He stammered on about things that didn't make any sense.  
  
"What did you do to mom?" Serena screamed. She knew he had done something horrible to make her leave without saying goodbye to her children.  
  
"She left us b-because she was just like you! A selfish b-bitch that only cared about her. She didn't love you! She only loved herself…"He stood there and looked down at his daughter for a moment, then wrenched her off the bed by her right arm.  
  
"Stop it! Just Stop, Daddy!" Serena screamed as he reefed on her hair and kicked her in the back.  
  
She was too scared to fight back, and her head throbbed in agony. Her neck felt worn out from her father tugging on her locks, and her back ached. He then lifted her to her feet, and she broke loose of his vice grip. "Mom wasn't the one who was selfish, she loved us. She loved her children, but you corrupted her! You corrupted this whole family!" Serena shouted.  
  
He laughed drunkenly then slapped her soft face with his calloused hands. She bit her cheek when this happened, and blood spilled from her lips. "You're a sick bastard, and I hope you die!" Serena bawled.  
  
She saw an opportunity to run while her words sank into him. She thundered down the stairs and ran smack into a heavy figure.  
  
AUTHOR: Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading this story! I need 5 more reviews to post the next chapter. Sorry if this story is a bit morbid, I'm not a morbid person, this idea just came to me and I decided to write it. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Serena looked up and saw a man in a police uniform standing before her and she could hear her father's profane protests from upstairs. The officer watched as her father half fell from the top of the stairs. "You little bitch I'll…" He stopped abruptly when he saw the authority that was situated before the front door.  
  
"Sir, I have received complaints about your behavior from anonymous witnesses. Is this man your father?" The officer turned to Serena who was still bleeding.  
  
"Y-yes, sir."  
  
"Did he do this to you?" The man gestured to her plentiful bruises and wounds and spoke softly.  
  
Serena could only nod.  
  
"Why, officer, she told me she fell down these stairs before I got home from…" Her father tried to cover up his nasty deeds, but the officer interrupted.  
  
"Sir, you are under arrest for child abuse and…"  
  
"I-I didn't do it! Serena, Serena, tell the nice man that you fell. Tell him what you told me!"  
  
Serena's face was impassive.  
  
"Sir, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do…"  
  
"I didn't! I didn't!" The criminal shrieked as he was hauled off to the patrol car.  
  
Sammy came down the stairs and stared in terror. "What did you do!" He screamed at Serena.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I don't know who called them…"  
  
"That's bullshit! I know you did!"  
  
"I said I didn't! Besides, aren't you glad they finally came? He saved us. They never arrested him before because he threatened mom so she would keep her mouth shut. He caught Dad bad mouthing me and saw my beatings. They believe us now, Sammy. Maybe he'll go to jail; he deserves to." Serena snapped.  
  
Serena knew who had called the police. He was the only one who knew about the abuse; everyone else thought they were an average family. Their friends knew there were some problems, but they didn't know to what degree.  
  
Serena left the house and went over to Darien's. She heard some rummaging in his garage.  
  
"Serena!" Darien called from inside.  
  
"Thank you, Dare."  
  
"You're welcome. I heard everything from here. I can't believe they actually arrested him. I thought they would just come over and patrol or something. Or send some social worker." Darien fiddled with a car part he held in his hand. He walked over to her, "You're free, Sere."  
  
But Serena didn't feel free. She wasn't free from her mind, which remembered every second of her life, and made here relive the horror she experienced. She was physically free, but not mentally. "Thanks, Dare." She said reluctantly; he didn't notice her tone, he was just glad she was safe for the time being.  
  
A WEEK LATER…  
  
Serena walked out of the court beside her brother. Their case had been brought to the courts and her father was now on trial for child abuse, and various other charges. "Serena Tsukino?" A woman fell into step beside the blonde girl.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The woman pulled out a badge. "I'm with the police department and social services, and I need to take you down to the station. It's about you're mother."  
  
Sammy and Serena stopped unexpectedly. "What do you know about her?" Sammy demanded.  
  
"I know about as much as you do. They haven't found her, they just need information to help discover her whereabouts."  
  
Serena sighed. Her mother had been filed under "missing people" as of the day after her father was arrested.  
  
The two went with the lady, and were approached by an investigator at the station. "I'm Private Investigator Lees, and I'm helping on the search for your mother." He said when they sat down in his grey office.  
  
"She hasn't made any transactions on her credit card, nor has there been any sign of her, so far, at least. We're doing the best we can." The medium build man said as he stroked his goatee.  
  
'No you're not,' Serena thought to herself. She wanted just to be back at Darien's, where her and her brother were staying, and have a nice hot shower. She wanted to pretend her life was perfect just for a few moments and leave her pain. Somehow she felt like the water would wash the hurt away.  
  
"Here's my card if you need it. We'll give you a call if anything new transpires." Lees handed them a crisp white card with his name embossed in gold. Serena thought about ripping it and dropping it back in his desk, but decided to contain herself instead.  
  
Serena managed a painful smile as they left. All her anger and stress made her feel like she had a knot in her torso that would soon detonate.  
  
AU: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a while to post chapter 4, Fanfiction wasn't working, plus I've been studying for exams. You know the drill, 5 reviews. And thank you all for reading and reviewing! OH and I NEED some feedback, should I have a chapter (or part of one) as the court scene, like where some of the characters go on the witness stand and stuff, or should I leave that out? Thanx!! 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
FOUR WEEKS LATER. Serena walked up the aisle in the courtroom nervously. She was to testify against her own blood. She sat down in the witness stand, and her mind was blank. She showed no expression. "Please place your right hand on the bible." The judge told Serena kindly, "Do you promise to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" "I do." She replied blandly. Her father's attorney approached her. "Please state your name for the record." "Serena Tsukino." "You claim that your father has continually abused you for years, is that correct?" "Yes, sir, many times." The young lawyer cocked his head and clasped his hands behind his back. "How long, would you say, this has been going on for?" "Ever since I can remember." He paused. "How far back do you remember?" "The first time I remember is when I was five, sir. He burned my arm on the stove because I forgot to give my teacher a note." He looked at he floor and then into her eyes. "Have you ever caused self-inflicted wounds on yourself?" Serena blinked in amazement. "Objection, your Honour," her lawyer stood up instantly, "this has nothing to do with her father." "Overruled. I believe it does." The judge turned back to the witness. "No, I have not." Serena was beginning to get upset at this man, but she tried to remind herself that he was a criminal defense lawyer, and he was only doing his job. 'Some job.' She thought. "There have been some previous reports filed, by yourself, but both parents deny you being abused by your father. Is this correct?" The lawyer spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "She was sacred. Mom was too scared to admit that he." "Please answer yes or no." "Yes." Serena was beginning to get teary eyed. "No more further questions at this point, your Honour." The lawyer smiled at Serena and sat back in his seat. "We're running low on time, gentlemen," the judge announced, "We will continue in the morning. The court is adjourned." The rap of his gavel echoed through the mostly empty room.  
  
THAT EVENING. Darien sat on the couch in the living room Indian style, and he didn't see Serena sneaking up behind him. "Boo!" She yelled, trying to put some fun into her day; she hadn't had any fun in the last month. He jumped and spun around, obviously startled. "Serena you scared the crap outta me!" He laughed, and then patted the spot on the chesterfield beside him. "Oh wait," Darien turned the volume on the television up a bit, "Sports are on. I have to see what the hockey game score was." Serena rolled her eyes at him. What was with men and sports? She sighed. "Yeah! We won 6-0!" He threw his arms up above his head and hugged her. "Whoa, there. It's just a game!" She pushed him away playfully. He looked at her, stunned. "Just a game?" He shook his head. They started wrestling on the couch, and Darien tried to tickle her. She shoved him away, but he was relentless. They both stopped when another story on the news caught their eye. "A body was found in a local farmer's field this morning," The female news anchor said, "Police haven't identified the body yet, but they said it looks as though it's been there for some time now. We'll update you on that one tonight at eleven." 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
"What time is it?" Serena turned to Darien. "Nine thirty. Why do you." Darien paused then turned the TV off, "No, Sere. It couldn't be her. Every single news report something like this comes up and it's nothing. Chill." He hadn't meant to sound so cold, but Serena took it as just that. "Well, for Chrissakes they haven't found her yet! What if she is dead? She hasn't tried to contact us ever since she disappeared, and by now you would think she had heard about Dad getting arrested." Serena stormed out of the room and ran upstairs to where Sammy was. Sammy was reading a book when Serena poked her head in the guest room. He never came out of the room other than for food and to take a shower. Serena hadn't spoke to him about the trial, she was trying not to think about it by attempting to cheer herself up, which had failed miserably. "What do you want?" Sammy growled. This was the best reaction she had gotten out of him lately; usually he responded by hurling something at her. "I need to talk to you." Serena braced herself for being turned down, but instead of rejection, Sammy placed his book beside him, "We haven't talked about what happened." "What is there to talk about? We both know exactly what happened; there's nothing to explain." "Do you think Mom's still alive?" Serena had once believed she was, but she was starting to lose hope. Sammy looked up at her with a horrified expression, his jaw ajar, "How could you say that! Of course she is!" Serena's voice wavered, "Don't you think it's odd that she hasn't tried to call us, or that she hasn't come back?" "By now, Serena, she may not even be on this continent," his voice became softer at the sight of his pained sibling, " who's to say she hasn't fled the country." "But she left us behind, she wouldn't do that, Sam," Tears started to pour down Serena's pale face, "She wouldn't leave us with Dad. Mom would've made sure we were okay first!" Sammy started to hold in his tears as well. "Well, don't jump to conclusions. She could be anywhere." "On the news they said they found a body in a local farmer's field." "Serena, you have been watching the news too much. Every single time a story of a dead person comes on you've watched it. You're probably worrying about nothing. Now stop crying and go read or something." Sammy wanted her out before he got teary eyed. Serena nodded then left. She went to the other guest room and fell into a dreamless sleep. "Sere. Sere wake up." Darien poked Serena lightly. Serena rolled over to face him. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Dare it's almost midnight." "I just wanted to tell you I watched the news for you. It's not her. Go back to sleep now." Darien pushed her hair out of her eyes, then lingered a moment before leaving. "Thanks Dare." She whispered as he crept to the door. The next day was just as frustrating as the last. Serena once again had to go to court and watch her brother testify. It was painful to watch him up on the stand, he had this fear in his eyes, like he was being cornered by a vicious creature. When it was all over she met him outside the court house, and they both had to walk back to Darien's. "Sammy are you." "Shut up, I don't want to talk about it." Serena realized that this whole ordeal wouldn't just be over when the trial was over; it was going to take years for the wounds to heal. This wasn't one of those things you can just block out of your mind; she had to turn her whole life around. Her whole life had been changed the day her father was arrested, and now Serena feared the future because she didn't know how she was going to change her life.  
  
AUTHOR: Hello! Thanks for reading the story. Sorry it took so long for these chapters, my laptop was being a turd so I had to go get it fixed. I just got it back yesterday. You know the drill, 5 reviews for the next Chapter. Check back for Chapter 7! Thanks again! 


End file.
